


A Little Left Out

by blynninja



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 2x14, Other, Speculation, time of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2x14 "Time of Death" Oliver says "Diggle mentioned that you were maybe feeling a little left out."<br/>Wondered how *that* conversation had gone, so I wrote a potential way it could have gone. Idk if this has already been done somewhere or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Left Out

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: I use "Dig" way too much. I need to find a way to use "John" or "Diggle". But I'm not changing it now. :P  
> Edit: I just now realized that I forgot to actually title this. Ahhh.

_“Have you seen Felicity?” Diggle asked as Oliver walked in._  
_“No.” Oliver paused, and then asked, “Wait, why?”_  
_“I went to Big Belly to get some take-out and when I came back she was gone. I haven’t seen her for hours.”_  
_Oliver’s phone rang, and he held it up in a “speak of the devil” gesture as he answered Felicity’s call._  
_“Hey.”_  
_“Tockman took the bait. The money you had Walter deposit. I’m reading his signal at Starling National.”_  
_“Wait. How do you know that?”_  
_“Because I’m here._

\-- 

“What?” Oliver demanded, in his Arrow Voice, and Dig sighed as Oliver went to suit up and they headed for the stairs.

“Felicity is at the bank,” Oliver growled as he headed up, and Dig nodded to himself, having figured Felicity was in some sort of trouble to incur Oliver’s Arrow Voice.

“She’s trying to help,” he explained, wincing when Oliver shot him a glare over his shoulder and demanded, “By putting herself in danger?”

“You might have noticed,” Dig pointed out as they exited the foundry, “that Felicity has been a little…”

He fumbled over the right word and Oliver supplied, “Funny?”

“Sure, go with that,” Dig sighed as Oliver reached his bike.

“She’s been ‘funny’ lately, and you have no idea why, do you?” Diggle continued.

“Not really, no,” Oliver replied, glancing at Sara, who hovered near the van, just out of earshot.

Dig frowned. Time to come out and say it.

“Man, you are so oblivious sometimes,” he sighed.

“What are you talking about?” Oliver returned shortly, frowning at him.

“Man, Felicity feels… inadequate. And with Tockman killing her computers, she’s also feeling pretty useless.”

“What?” Oliver asked again, actually confused. “Why would she—”

Dig cut him off with a significant look and Oliver sighed heavily.

“Sara.”

“‘Sara can analyze blood. She can kick ass. She can do anything,’” Diggle quoted, making a face.

Oliver frowned as Dig explained, “Felicity’s words.”

Oliver scrubbed a hand over his face, exhaling slowly.

“I told you, man, she feels inadequate. And I don’t think she believed me when I told her otherwise.”

“I’m an idiot,” Oliver groaned, and Dig snorted. “You said it, not me.”

“I will talk to Felicity,” Oliver promised, and Dig gave him the look that said he’d better or else.

Oliver waved him off as he pulled on his helmet and hopped on the bike, signaling to Sara that they were ready to go.

She climbed into the van, and Dig sighed. Couldn’t she have taken her bike too?

Sara wasn’t stupid; he knew she wasn’t as oblivious as Oliver, but right now he kind of wished she were.

Discussing Felicity with the woman who had put Felicity in such a daring mood was the last thing he wanted to do right now, he lamented internally as he started the van and headed for the bank.

Fortunately, Sara seemed to sense his thoughts and didn’t offer commentary on the ride.

Dig volunteered to be the first one to head for Felicity once they reached the bank, and Oliver didn’t protest. He and Sara swept the building as Dig made his way to Felicity.

He didn’t dare risk alerting her over comms in case Tockman was around or had re-hacked their network.

He almost regretted that decision when Felicity jumped a mile as he reached her, but she was safe.

At least until they got out of here and Oliver decided to read her the riot act, which Dig sincerely hoped wouldn’t happen. Felicity had had enough grief as of late.

And then they were stuck in the building with Tockman in their ears, and Dig was running to release a main valve to keep the building from blowing up, and Felicity was _bleeding._

His heart nearly stopped at the image of Felicity with a bullet wound in her shoulder, and from the look on Oliver’s face when he caught up with them, his had too. 

“You’re bleeding!” Oliver hissed, stepping toward Felicity and Sara.

Sara waved him off as Felicity cringed, and he paused, looking her over.

“Is that a bullet hole?” Oliver growled, and Dig stepped over and gripped his shoulder.

“She’ll be fine. Let’s head back before the police find us here.”

“What about Tockman?” Felicity asked warily, flinching as Sara helped her stand.

“You knocked him out pretty good. He should be out until the cops show up. And we can give my dad a heads up if you want.”

“That would make me feel better,” Felicity sighed, wincing as she shifted her tablet to her other hand.

Sara stepped away as Dig approached, trying to read Felicity’s expression as he led her out of the bank.

“You all right?” he asked quietly, looping an arm around her carefully.

“Yeah,” Felicity said quickly, wincing as he helped her into the van.

Her car was around somewhere, probably, but no way was he letting her drive it, much less letting her out of his sight with that wound.

Oliver was glowering, which Dig had expected, but Sara looked… almost proud, he decided, as the other blonde watched Felicity climb into the front seat.

“Oliver’s not going to lecture me, is he?” Felicity asked quietly as Dig started the van, and he glanced at her.

“I don’t think so. He’s worried, you know that. We all were.”

Felicity sighed. “Are _you_ going to lecture me?”

“Actually, I was going to tell you that I thought protecting Sara was a very brave move.”

Felicity made a funny choking kind of sound and Dig hoped Sara and Oliver had their comms off. Or that Felicity had turned hers off.

“I just reacted on instinct, I think,” Felicity admitted with a sigh, and Dig smiled over at her.

“Well, I’m glad that was your first instinct, but I won’t lie—I’d rather you never have to do that again.”

Felicity snorted. “You and me both. This hurts.”

“I’m sure it does, although adrenaline is probably helping with some of the pain right now.”

Felicity groaned as she rested her head against the window, and he let her have the silence as they drove back to the foundry, which was surprisingly devoid of Oliver and Sara. Dig had expected Oliver to run a few red lights to get back here first.

When he and Felicity got downstairs, Dig rummaged through the medication and offered Felicity a couple of pills, only smiling in reply when she asked if they were aspirin. And grateful that she had no clue what Oxycodone pills looked like.

When Oliver and Sara returned a few minutes later, Oliver didn’t even bother changing out of the Arrow suit, though he and Sara did both take off their masks.

Oliver produced a button-down from somewhere, and Dig hoped Felicity didn’t ask where it had come from, because he really didn’t need her blabbering about Oliver’s shirts while she was loopy like this.

Sara pulled the needle and other supplies out of their container and motioned for Felicity to sit down as she pulled on gloves, and Dig took that as his cue to turn around, Oliver following suit in a moment.

Dig was glad he’d talked to Oliver already about what was going on with Felicity, because that was not a conversation he wanted to have in hushed tones with her a few feet away.

Oliver sighed heavily as they waited for Sara to patch Felicity up, and Dig almost laughed.

Almost.

He did give Oliver a significant look that he hoped got his point across, and when Oliver stepped over to Felicity as soon as Sara was finished, he figured it had worked.

And when Oliver reassured Felicity that she would always be his girl, and Felicity looked like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, Dig sighed in relief and nearly grinned like an idiot as Oliver walked off to change.

“Feeling better?” he asked after Felicity asked for more “aspirin,” and her smile was proof enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. They never showed who got to the bank how, so I made it up to suit my own devices.  
> Don't ask where most of this came from, because I'm not entirely sure. I just rewatched the episode at one point and picked up on the line and wanted a scene for it.


End file.
